Vegas Adventure
by macyluvsu
Summary: A serial rapist takes the SVU squad to Las Vegas, in which they recruit the help of the LVPD's graveyard CSI shift, run by Gil Grissom and his team.
1. Chapter 1

**Vegas Adventure**

_Law & Order: SVU and CSI crossover_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters from Law & Order: SVU and CSI, and I make no profit from this story.

_Summary: _A serial rapist takes the SVU squad to more victims in Las Vegas, in which they recruit the help of the LVPD's graveyard CSI shift, run by Gil Grissom and his team.

_Note: _This story is Part I of a series I'd like to call, Against All Obstacles, yeah it's probably been taken, but I don't know what else to call it. The series itself is EO, but since each story chronologically follows the previous one, there won't too much of EOness in this one. But don't worry, there will be eventually. I might add Nick/Sara and Grissom/Catherine, but I haven't written that far ahead yet, just outlined it. The series is going to focus on Law & Order: SVU, but when and if I feel I can, I'll write a crossover, like this one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

_Friday night, May 26, 2006 _

On an unusually quiet Friday night, Detective Olivia Benson made her way over to an Adrian Rundell's residence to serve him an arrest warrant. Rundell had abused, tortured, raped, and murdered seven women in the past six months: Jody Campbell, Kyra Stover, Donna Hoffman, Lydia Beckett, Lynn Delamater, Ellen McNevin, and Faye Ackland. Unfortunately for the Special Victims Unit, Rundell was knowledgeable in forensics, so it proved to be quite a difficult task in retrieving hard, tangible evidence linking him to the all of the murders. Olivia desperately wished they could get him for all of the murders, for she had a gut feeling that he murdered all of them, but he only slipped up on the last two.

Normally, Detective Elliot Stabler would be right there with her to arrest him, but shift had technically been over for an hour already and Elliot was spending time with his kids (something he rarely got the chance to do anymore). Plus, Olivia had stayed late and was there when the warrant came in. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Olivia took the liberty and went by herself.

_He's probably already left the city by now_, she thought to herself. That was another reason she felt safe by herself tonight. She had the feeling he wouldn't be in New York. Although he slipped up the last two times, everyone associated with the case knew Rundell was smart, and he knew they were on to him, before they could legally do anything to him.

Olivia parked outside his apartment complex, withdrew her badge and gun, and walked up the stairs in a fast pace.

"NYPD, this is Detective Benson, Mr. Rundell, are you in there?" she called, while knocking on the door.

After hearing no answer, Olivia tried the door knob, finding that it wasn't locked. She cautiously entered and searched the apartment with her gun at the ready.

_Great_, she thought, making her way back into the living room. _I knew he'd skip town on us, pretty much just drove over here for nothing._ Olivia slammed her fist down on an end-table by the couch, accidentally forcing open a stuck drawer. Olivia looked down at the product of her frustration and saw a brochure of a hotel in Las Vegas, the Tangiers. Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked up the brochure glancing through it.

There were pictures of people smiling and laughing while gambling in the hotel's casino; pictures of the Tangiers's shops and restaurant. The brochure also featured a section for their shows, with a dominant picture of a showgirl.

_Whoa!_ Olivia thought. _This girl looks like Jody Campbell, and she's not one of the two we can arrest him for!_

With this new lead, Olivia raced out of the apartment and down to the car. _Maybe there's a connection with all of the victims._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what to do. Please review! Reviews make me post more chapters:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Vegas Adventure**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any characters from Law & Order: SVU or CSI, and I make no profit from this story.

_Note: _Sorry if my timeline is off, haven't been able to see a lot of the real recent episodes except for _Fault _and the episodes after that, leading to the season finale, so I'm not sure if I've gotten events correctly placed. For instance, Elliot's divorce, I'm not sure when they officially got the divorce finalized (or if they're still separated) but for the sake of my story, let's just say it's been about six months since the divorce was complete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

_Saturday morning, May 27, 2006_

Detective Elliot Stabler was in a pensive mood on his way to work on Saturday morning. A lot had happened in his life during the last few months.

He and Kathy had been officially divorced for a little over six months now, and since she had custody over the kids, he didn't get to see them as often as he would have liked, but that was also due to his job. _With the exception of yesterday evening_, he thought with a smile, beginning to think of last night's movie marathon he had with his kids. They had ordered pizza and watched three different movies, a celebration for the twins, as requested by the two themselves, Dickie and Elizabeth, for their acceptance into the National Junior Honor Society at the end of school.

Another event that had never left his thoughts was everything that had happened during the Gitano search. Although it happened about a month ago, Elliot still occasionally had the same nightmare about what could have happened if he hadn't stopped to help Olivia. In the dream, Elliot had run after the boy instead; then when police had cornered Gitano and retrieved the children safely, he realized Olivia hadn't turned up, he ran back to where he had left her only to discover that Olivia's cut was worse than it actually appeared and she had died from loss of blood. Elliot would then wake up, noticing small tears forming in his eyes, which he would rid himself of immediately. Elliot hadn't told anyone of these dreams.

Not only did the case haunt him, the events that happened afterward ruled his thoughts. The next shift, Elliot had been called into Captain Cragen's office. Cragen had told him that Olivia had switched to the Computer Crimes Unit, CCU.

During Olivia's hiatus, Elliot realized just how much he loved working with her. He had missed her not only as a partner, but as a friend. Once she had returned to SVU, they had dinner together after a case, in which Elliot found out, she had missed him too.

"I guess all we needed was little time away from each other," he said to himself as he was pulling into his parking spot.

With two coffees and a bag of bagels in his hand, Elliot walked into the precinct, noticing Olivia at her desk, which was stacked with mounds of files of cases. Her hair was pulled back and looked a bit disheveled and there were little bags under her eyes, which especially gave away her mood. They held a look of frustration, yet at the same time conveying a look of hope.

Elliot approached her, setting her coffee and bagel in front of her and said, "You didn't go home last night, did you?"

"That obvious, huh?" she smiled lightly, looking away from her computer and nodding her thanks for the coffee and bagel, which she began picking at instantly.

"Did the arrest warrant come in for Rundell?" Elliot asked while sitting down at his desk across from Olivia's.

"An hour after you left last night, actually," she said. "So I took the liberty of going over there myself, but he wasn't there, he skipped town on us."

"You went over there by yourself?" Elliot asked, astonished, feeling a surge of protectiveness awaken. "Do you not remember what he did to the last seven women?"

"Of course I remember what he did to them," Olivia said, glaring at him. "Now will your let me finish?"

Elliot leaned back in his chair and motioned for her to continue.

"I went over by myself because I had a feeling in my gut that he'd left town. Rundell's a smart guy, he knew we were on to him and that, at the time, we couldn't hold him yet, so he high-tailed it out of here before our labs processed the evidence. Turns out my theory was right because when I went over to his apartment last night, he wasn't there, and neither were his clothes or suitcase," she finished.

"So we don't know where he is? We lost him?" Elliot asked, disbelieving what he just heard.

"Not exactly," Olivia replied. "When I was in his apartment, I noticed a brochure of a hotel in Las Vegas called the Tangiers."

"What's so interesting about that?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Looks strikingly like Jody Campbell, doesn't it?" she prompted, taking the brochure from her desk and giving it to Elliot, pointing out the showgirl. "So, I started thinking that since none of the women had a connection in New York, maybe we could find one before they came to New York," she paused in her explanation and lifted the stack of files from her desk, onto Elliot's. "All of the women were dancers for the Tangiers," Olivia concluded.

Elliot scanned through all of the files, reading Olivia's highlighted notes. "How did we miss this?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Miss what?" said a voice the two detectives knew all too well. Their Captain, Don Cragen, stood hovering over their desks, with their fellow detectives and friends, John Munch and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, flanking each side.

"All seven of our victims worked as showgirls at the Tangiers, located in Las Vegas, Nevada," Olivia answered. "And I found this in Rundell's apartment last night," she said, showing them the brochure with Jody Campbell's picture. "I think he fled to Las Vegas."

"Did you check and see if he bought a plane ticket anywhere, or if he checked into a hotel?" Cragen asked.

"I had just finished doing that before you all came in. He did buy a plane ticket to Las Vegas; the flight is supposed to be landing right now," Olivia replied, checking her watch.

"He might not need to check into a hotel if he's made frequent trips before," Fin chimed in. "He's probably already got a place out there somewhere."

"I'll call LVPD and have them put out an APB on Rundell and arrange a trip for us to come down and catch him. I hear Las Vegas has one of the best crime labs in the country," Cragen said.

Cragen turned and strode towards his office then paused in the doorway to tell them one more thing, "The four of you will need to get plane tickets for tomorrow to Las Vegas. I'll see if I can get full jurisdiction for you, but with or without it, you're still going."

"You're not coming with us?" John asked.

"I've got a unit to run, Munch," he answered. "The four of you will do fine by yourselves. I'll need frequent updates, though."

He paused then added, "Oh, Benson?"

Olivia looked up, with tired eyes and frazzled hair, "Yeah?"

"Go home and get some sleep," Cragen said, smiling lightly. With that he shut the door to his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, do you like? Oh, by the way, so sorry if the beginning with Elliot's thoughts got out of character. And, yeah, I know, I'm pretty sure that the NYPD wouldn't send four detectives, probably only the two lead detectives would go, if any for that matter, to track down a rapist in another state. But for the sake of my story, let's say they do, okay:D Like, always, you gotta leave me reviews if you want an update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vegas Adventure**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any characters from Law & Order: SVU or CSI, and I make no profit from this story.

_Note:_ Seriously guys, I'm a wee bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for chapter 2. How am I supposed to know if I'm writing well? If there's something you guys don't like, please tell me and suggest ways that I can fix it. Or if there's something you did like about the chapter, please tell me so I can try to write something similar to it later on.

Please, please, please, please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

_Sunday morning, May 28, 2006_

"I can't believe we couldn't get seats next to each other!" Munch complained while shuffling down the aisle, along with the rest of the other passengers.

"Well, we did book our tickets at the last minute John," Olivia said from in front of him. "I'm sure we probably knocked a couple of people off of this flight because we had to tell them it was for police business."

"But seriously! It's only the end of May. How can there possibly be this many people going on vacation already? Don't these kids still have school to finish up?" John ranted, while helping Olivia put their carry-on bags in the upper compartment.

"I guess they're finished," Olivia replied, not really caring. "And some people are leaving on business, like us."

"Business? In Las Vegas? Oh Liv, you can't possibly tell me you don't know that's a cover-up for other certain happenings." John began. "For instance, let me explain, the 'business meetings' are held in the most expensive hotels because…"

"Oh Christ," Olivia mumbled, as she rolled her eyes and caught Elliot and Fin out of the corner of her eye, making their way further down the plane. She caught Elliot's glance and gave him an annoyed look, motioning to Munch who was one seat over from her. Elliot laughed as he heard Munch making some comment about drug rings and soliciting sex, or odd forms of it anyway. This caused Fin to roll his eyes in embarrassment, and he gave Olivia a look of understanding.

"Like we don't have that here, Munch?" Fin said, trying to get him to be quiet.

"Yeah, but see, we don't exactly try to cover it up like they do," Munch replied. "They try to hide it by calling it 'entertainment'…"

Olivia turned her head to look out the window as Elliot and Fin left her to deal with Munch on her own. _God, I hope the person in this seat is nice and quiet. Someone who doesn't say a word. That would be nice..._

"Um, excuse me sir, can I get through to my seat?" a tall man asked.

Munch stood and moved to the aisle, allowing the man to sit in the seat between him and Olivia. As he was getting himself situated and comfortable, Olivia studied him out of the corner of her eye. The man had short, smooth, dark brown hair and had on a pair of black-rimmed rectangular glasses that sat atop a steep nose. His jaw bone was broad, giving him a slightly wide face, with pale-pink lips. _Eh, average guy_, Olivia thought to herself as she set her gaze towards the window.

The plane began slowly moving as the flight attendants began advising everyone of the safety precautions, just before the plane was about to take off.

Once in the air, the flight attendants began going around serving drinks to the passengers.

"Would you three like anything to drink?" a blonde-haired woman asked.

"I'll just have some water," John replied.

"Uh, I'll have a coke," the man said.

"I'd like some orange juice, please," Olivia answered.

The attendant served them their drinks; Olivia finding the orange juice to be a little too sour for her liking, and then the man between her and John introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Damon. Damon Rundell," he said, putting his hand in front of her.

A horrible noise was heard immediately, not far from her, and Olivia and Damon looked over to notice John had slightly choked on his water. _I bet I know why_, Olivia thought.

"Wrong pipe," John wheezed, holding up a hand in protest of help. As soon as his "coughing fit" came, it was gone, and John unlocked the tray in front of him and put his water as far away from him as possible.

"Rachel. Rachel Miller," Olivia said, shaking his hand. She heard Munch horribly attempt to hold in something that could only be described as a cross between a snort and a laugh.

"So why are you heading to Las Vegas?" Olivia asked. _Maybe I can get him to mention Adrian somehow…_

"Eh, family emergency," Damon said, his eyes clouding over a little darkly. "Or at least that's what my brother's calling it. He always exaggerates everything, so I'm probably wasting my time and money right now. But that's enough about me. Why are you heading to Las Vegas?"

"Business conference," Olivia lied. She heard John quietly excuse himself to the restroom after covering up what was probably yet another laugh. "The company meets about three times a year with other companies in the same field comparing all sorts of things."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I caught what you did for a living?" Damon asked.

"I'm a realtor." Olivia answered.

"Really?" Damon said, surprised. "I would have figured you to be a dancer of some sort, you know, heading to Las Vegas and all."

"Why would you think that?" Olivia asked.

"Well, you have the look of one. Perfect, well-toned body…" Damon started, going on and on about her body. By this time John had just come back from the restroom and heard what Damon was saying. He also noticed that Damon was eyeing her from head to toe, and taking a little too long to examine her in certain areas. Olivia saw John glaring daggers from behind Damon, who didn't seem to notice John behind him.

"Well, I've been known to do some dancing. I wouldn't say I'm a pro at it, but I did practice in high school and occasionally kept up with it in college," Olivia lied. _Smooth, Benson. You better hope he doesn't want you to turn tricks for him. You don't know jack about dancing._

"In that case, let me give you my card for where I'll be in Vegas," Damon said, pulling out small business card. "After I deal with my brother, maybe you can come by and show us what you still remember. We recruit dancers for a small employment opportunity. It's not much, but it's extra money though. This is wear I'll be staying if you want to drop by," he said, as he wrote down the address of a small hotel and casino. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Olivia stared at the card in shock. _It can't be this easy_, she thought. That's when she felt another set of eyes staring at her. She looked up and stared right back at Munch, a grin beginning to form on her face.

"So, do you like your new boyfriend?" John asked sarcastically.

"Yes and no," Olivia answered. "He just gave away wear he and his brother, Adrian, are hiding out. But, he seems to be in on it. Says he helps his brother recruit dancers for a small employment opportunity. Whether he helps torture and rape them, we have yet to find out."

"Well, I doubt you're going to get much more out of him right now, so why don't you go switch seats with Fin before this guy comes back, I don't like the way he looks at you," Munch said. Olivia glared at him.

"John, I don't like it either, but he can't possibly try anything on a plane," Olivia said, trying to reassure him she was fine.

"Well then do it so you can fill Elliot in on what you found out," Munch tried again. "You two are both the leads on the case, and he needs to know this stuff too."

"Fine," Olivia muttered, knowing full well that John could have cared less about that right now. "What are you going to tell Rundell when he comes back?"

"That you found a friend of yours from the realty company," John replied smoothly. Olivia glared at him again.

"You were waiting for me to say that, weren't you?" She sassed, in which John grinned and nodded his head.

She made her up the aisle and came to a stop next to Elliot and Fin, the latter in the aisle seat.

"Hey, Fin, switch places with me will you?" Olivia asked.

"Munch driving you insane already?" Fin asked, sitting up to look over at John a few rows up.

"No, it's not him," Olivia sighed. "Munch will explain it to you if you get there fast enough; now go before the middle man comes back from the restroom."

"Alright, alright," Fin muttered, standing up to go sit where Olivia had been moments earlier.

"What's up?" Elliot asked after Olivia had taken Fin's seat.

"You won't believe who occupied the seat between John and me," Olivia said, pulling out the business card and showing it to Elliot.

"No way!" Elliot said, reading the card that had both Damon and Adrian Rundell's names printed on it. "Adrian's brother? Of all the coincidences, this has to be the biggest."

"I know," Olivia said, beginning to explain what she found out from Damon. Soon the conversation began to turn away from the case onto other things, such as Elliot's kids and how amusing it was the way Munch and Fin interact with each other.

A couple hours later, the plane had finished landing and slowly pulled up to the gate to let the passengers off.

"I'm going to head off in a separate direction from you guys at first, just in case Damon sees me. Can't let him see me with a group of cops, or he'll put two and two together, you know," Olivia said to Elliot as they were exiting the plane.

"Okay, wait around for about five minutes before finding meeting up with us. Find something that would distract you from going to get your luggage," Elliot suggested as Olivia stopped near her original seat to get her carry on bag from the upper compartment.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, as Elliot continued down the aisle to get off the plane with Munch and Fin.

Olivia grabbed her bag and exited along with the rest of the passengers. Damon seemed to have already left before her, but Olivia browsed around near a stand of brochures advertising popular attractions in Las Vegas. After about five minutes and no sign of Damon Rundell in sight, Olivia thought it was safe to meet up with Elliot and the others. She looked around and scanned the room to Elliot, Munch, and Fin standing with two people whom she did not recognize.

The first person, a man appeared a bit shorter than most, but not by much. His face was round, with slightly squinty brown eyes and a hairline that sat almost at the top of his head. He held a brown suede jacket on his arm, and wore a black shirt, slacks, and shoes, with a sports watch on his left wrist, and his Captain's badges slung around his neck.

The second person, a woman with long dirty blond hair, stood slightly taller than the Captain next to her. Her light blue eyes stuck out the most, as they were brought out by her navy blue, three-quarter length sleeved, buttoned up shirt, tucked in to her black slacks, with black shoes. Her badge was clipped to her belt.

"Detective Olivia Benson," Elliot said, introducing Olivia as she pulled out her own badge to show them, "This is Captain Jim Brass and Detective Sofia Curtis of the LVPD."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, you guys still like it? I'd like to make a note that all that stuff at the beginning about Las Vegas being "horrible" and what-not, strictly a joke. On the contrary, I absolutely love Las Vegas, and I hope I did not offend anyone who lives in or around Vegas. Just thought it would be acceptable with Munch's character to start coming up with some outrages conspiracy theories about Vegas.

Like I said in the first note…. Please, please, please review! I need to know what you guys like and don't like and ways to improve on it.


End file.
